<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>song of the sea mist by the_nerd_youre_looking_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992226">song of the sea mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for'>the_nerd_youre_looking_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae &amp; Fairies, Found Family, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Magic, Martin is a selkie, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little-known fact about the Blackwood Cottage (on the edge of the sea and right by the pine forest) is that it was purchased and built by a selkie family. It was meant as a place where one of them could stay on land for a time without needing to go through much hassle. It was situated right by the town of Mothshead, a decently magical town as well. </p><p>Martin, newest resident of the cottage, finds life on land surprisingly easy and friendly. That is, until, his seal skin is stolen by an unknown thief and he's got to travel with his new friends to challenge the faeries who took it. All while concealing his true identity from them all.</p><p>Shouldn't be too difficult, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>song of the sea mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I read 1 urban fantasy au and was overwhelmed with the need to write. Fantasy is absolutely my favorite genre so I think it was only a matter of time, really</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackwood Cottage, while often empty, was never ever abandoned. </p><p>It sat just past the dunes, its front door pointed at the ocean and connected to the beach by a small, thin wooden path. A trodden-dirt path lead from the back porch, up a slight hill, through the Irrimis Woods, and leads you right to a small town called Mothshead. </p><p>This town was, of course, very magical. If you were to look up the most magical places, Mothshead would come up 63rd in the whole world, and 28th in the UK. They aren't very high numbers, but it is still a small point of pride to be in the Top 100 Most Magical Places In The World news article. </p><p>The Blackwood Cottage is fairly well-known by the townspeople, but it's just out of the way enough that hardly anyone stops by to visit, which was the point in putting it out of the way in the first place. People speculate that it might belong to a sea spirit, or a family of sea captains, something along those lines. They've always found it odd that the front door is facing the ocean. But, really, it's none of their business. All they know is that it was purchased about a century ago and that every so often someone will live in the house for a couple years, and that's all they need to know. </p><p>If they did a bit more research and a little bit more prying (magical folks are good at that sort of thing) they might find out that the house was purchased by a selkie family. It serves mainly as a place that members of the family can use to live on land without the extra trouble of getting a human birth certificate and national insurance numbers and any numbers of tricky paperwork they might need before buying a house. It also has a dual function of storing any important information about the family history in an out-of-the-way location, where it's less likely to be destroyed or stolen. </p><p>You might be able to tell that the Blackwood family were very out-of-the-way type people. Distant, one might say. But that's hardly here nor there.</p><p>It's a nice enough cottage. One story, with a living room, a kitchen/dining room, one bedroom and bathroom, and the attic. A wind chime with sea shells hangs from the front stoop and there are usually flowers planted and blooming in the back. No one in Mothshead knows how the place stays so neat, and they don't exactly want to. It's bad form to go poking about other people's homes. </p><p>The people of Mothshead did a good job staying out of other people's business. The Blackwood family was good at staying out of the way. In a sense, they were the perfect fit.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>It was two weeks to Beltane when Martin Blackwood became the current resident of the cottage. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping inside felt like coming somewhere familiar, although he'd never been before. But he's heard of it, everyone has. He took a deep breath in of the stale air, a stark contrast to the cool, salty, night breeze outside. He closed and locked the door, and then properly looked around his new home.</p><p>The living room was nearly unbearably kitsch, and Martin loved it immediately. The sofa and armchair were made of floral-patterned fabric and had knit blankets thrown over them. A lamp with a lacey cover sat on an end table along with a handful of little trinkets. Snowglobes, some seaglass, and a funny little frog figurine. There were a few landscape paintings hung around the room, which was covered in a patterned wallpaper. On the left was a brick fireplace (with a few more little bits and bobs placed on top) and an old box tv sat on a small table. To the right was the entryway to the kitchen. On the far side was a hallway, presumably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. </p><p>While Martin was more than eager to get some rest, he did have something to take care of first. He walked into the kitchen and placed his seal skin on the table, and moved back to the entryway. One, two, five steps and that floorboard creaked. Two more steps and he crouched down to pry that floorboard up to reveal a small compartment in the ground. A bit of dust flew up when he opened it which made him sneeze a few times. He got up and folded his skin up before placing it in the compartment. Then he sealed it up again. He stood up and took a quick look around the kitchen. Nothing much, just the standard appliances (although they were old-fashioned), a small counter space, and a small, round table with three wooden chairs around it. A small bowl of lilies sat in the center of the table. It was all really dusty and, when he looked up, he could see old cobwebs in the corners. Tomorrow, he would have to clean the place up. </p><p>Martin dug around a bit in the living room and found a pencil and a notepad. He sat down on the armchair, which sprayed some more dust out at him, and started to write a bit of a to-do list. Clean up the cottage, go into town, buy food and other necessities, get a job at some point. Maybe start a small garden. Get a few things sorted for Beltane. All of that would take maybe a few weeks, at most, and other than that he didn't think he would be interacting with the townspeople much. </p><p>But that would all be for tomorrow. He stuck the list to the fridge with a magnet shaped like a cartoon dolphin and headed for the bedroom. He didn't even bother to make sure the quilt and pillows weren't also full of dust before falling onto the bed and almost instantly drifting to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fantasynamesgenerator.com i owe you my life,,,I did however come up with Mothshead on my own which I think is actually kind of a cool name? Let me know on that, but if you hate it, I don't plan on mentioning the town name much. Just thought it was neat with all the joth (jon moth) content floating around</p><p>this is also! the first fic ive actually outlined! it's gonna be a long haul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>